finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Galuf Halm Baldesion/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Galuf Baldesion is a background character in ''Final Fantasy XIV. A member of the wealthy House Baldesion, he and three of his friends went adventuring in their youth, from which Galuf learned of the danger posed by Primals. Upon return, Galuf used his considerable resources to turn the deserted Isle of Val into a research facility and founded the Students of Baldesion organization, both dedicated to combating the Primal threat. He would eventually adopt a daughter named Krile. Galuf's fate after the mysterious disappearance of the Isle of Val is unknown. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Galuf makes a cameo as a tutor from the in-game manuals. He is directly mentioned by Bartz (though not by name) in dialogue in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as one of the few things Bartz remembers from his original world. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Galuf appears as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Galuf appears as an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting Silver Crystal Shards. His appearance is based off one of his artworks by Yoshitaka Amano, in which he dons gauntlets on his arms as opposed to his red gloves. Galuf is an excellent choice for both field and battle stages, as he can take damage for the party while also increasing their HP and stamina, but can also be effective in battles thanks to his high strength, and that he is one of the few characters that can naturally summon the Knights of the Round, which is the most powerful summon. Keep in mind that boosting Galuf's strength comes at the cost of expending the party's overall HP gauge, so choose strategically as to what Galuf's setup should prioritize. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Galuf is an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting Light Crystal Shards, after Lenna has been obtained. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Galuf Illust.png|Illustration. PFF Galuf.png|sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Galuf appears as a summonable Legend. ;Ability Cards FFAB Blade Bash - Galuf SR.png|Blade Bash (SR). FFAB Flamethrower - Galuf SR.png|Flamethrower (SR). FFAB Thundara Blade - Galuf SR.png|Thundara Blade (SR). FFAB Water Shot - Galuf SR.png|Water Shot (SR). FFAB Blade Bash - Galuf SR+.png|Blade Bash (SR+). FFAB Flamethrower - Galuf SR+.png|Flamethrower (SR+). FFAB Thundara Blade - Galuf SR+.png|Thundara Blade (SR+). FFAB Water Shot - Galuf SR+.png|Water Shot (SR+). FFAB Bio Blade - Galuf SSR.png|Bio Blade (SSR). FFAB Burning Sands - Galuf SSR.png|Burning Sands (SSR). FFAB Quicksand - Galuf SSR.png|Quicksand (SSR). FFAB Sonic Boom - Galuf SSR.png|Sonic Boom (SSR). FFAB Spark Cannon - Galuf SSR.png|Spark Cannon (SSR). FFAB Wild Boar - Galuf SSR.png|Wild Boar (SSR). FFAB Bio Blade - Galuf SSR+.png|Bio Blade (SSR+). FFAB Burning Sands - Galuf SSR+.png|Burning Sands (SSR+). FFAB Quicksand - Galuf SSR+.png|Quicksand (SSR+). FFAB Sonic Boom - Galuf SSR+.png|Sonic Boom (SSR+). FFAB Spark Cannon - Galuf SSR+.png|Spark Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Wild Boar - Galuf SSR+.png|Wild Boar (SSR+). ;Legend Cards |Aim Brigade.png|Aim (Summon). FFAB Brimstone - Galuf Legend SR.png|Brimstone (SR). FFAB Desert Storm - Galuf Legend SR.png|Desert Storm (SR). FFAB Drain - Galuf Legend SR.png|Drain (SR). FFAB Mineuchi - Galuf Legend SR.png|Mineuchi (SR). FFAB Water Shot - Galuf Legend SR.png|Water Shot (SR). FFAB Brimstone - Galuf Legend SR+.png|Brimstone (SR+). FFAB Desert Storm - Galuf Legend SR+.png|Desert Storm (SR+). FFAB Drain - Galuf Legend SR+.png|Drain (SR+). FFAB Mineuchi - Galuf Legend SR+.png|Mineuchi (SR+). FFAB Water Shot - Galuf Legend SR+.png|Water Shot (SR+). FFAB Burning Sands - Galuf Legend SSR.png|Burning Sands (SSR). FFAB Death Claw - Galuf Legend SSR.png|Death Claw (SSR). FFAB Quicksand - Galuf Legend SSR.png|Quicksand (SSR). FFAB Spark Cannon - Galuf Legend SSR.png|Spark Cannon (SSR). FFAB Burning Sands - Galuf Legend SSR+.png|Burning Sands (SSR+). FFAB Death Claw - Galuf Legend SSR+.png|Death Claw (SSR+). FFAB Quicksand - Galuf Legend SSR+.png|Quicksand (SSR+). FFAB Spark Cannon - Galuf Legend SSR+.png|Spark Cannon (SSR+). Final Fantasy Artniks Galuf appears in several character cards. FF5A Monk F Artniks.png|Galuf as a Rank N Monk card. FF5A Ninja N F Artniks.png|Galuf as a Rank N Ninja card. FF5 Galuf SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks FF5A Summoner R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Galuf is a playable character who can be recruited as the First Time Reward for completing Desert of Shifting Sands on Classic difficulty in the realm of the core dungeons. He could also be recruited during the Challenge Event Big Bridge Showdown as the First Time Reward for completing the event's stage Desert of Shifting Sands on Classic difficulty, the same way as it is done in the base game. He was also available in Successors of the Dawn and The Malice Within. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Galuf appears as a character and summonable vision. His job is listed as Warrior. Galuf's Trust Master reward is the Comet special ability. ;Story ;Stats Galuf's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ;Abilities ;Equipment Galuf can equip the following weapons: daggers, swords and fists. He can equip the following armors: light shields, heavy shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armors and heavy armors. He can equip accessories. ;Limit Bursts ;Awakening Materials ;Quotes ; Gallery FFBE 183 Galuf.png|No. 0183 Galuf (★3). FFBE 184 Galuf.png|No. 0184 Galuf (★4). FFBE Galuf animation.gif| FFBE Galuf animation2.gif| FFBE Galuf animation3.gif| FFBE Galuf animation4.gif| FFBE Galuf animation5.gif| FFBE Galuf animation6.gif| FFBE Galuf animation7.gif| FFBE Galuf animation8.gif| FFBE Galuf animation9.gif| FFBE Royal Seal.gif|Royal Seal limit burst. FFBE Daybreak Slash.gif|Daybreak Slash limit burst. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Galuf appears in the Japan-exclusive ''Final Fantasy trading card game published by Square Enix in his Yoshitaka Amano artwork, as well as representing numerous jobs from Final Fantasy V and his Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call appearances. As a reference to his sacrifice in Final Fantasy V, one of his Amano cards has the effect that Galuf cannot be Broken in Attack Phase, instead being Broken on the next turn if he would be Broken, and when Broken the player can add a Krile card from their deck to their hand. Many of his cards are earth-elemental as that is the element he is associate with in the GBA and mobile versions of Final Fantasy V. Galuf TCG.png|Trading card of Galuf's original artwork. Galuf2 TCG.png|Another trading card depicting the original artwork. GalufBerserker TCG.png|Trading card of Galuf as a Berserker. 4-035C.jpg|Trading card of Galuf as a Ranger. 3-080C Mystic Knight Galuf.jpg|Trading card of Galuf as a Mystic Knight. 3-064C Monk Galuf.jpg|Trading card of Galuf as a Monk. 4-065C.jpg|Trading card of Galuf as a Ninja. GalufSummoner TCG.png|Trading card of Galuf as a Summoner. GalufBlackMage TCG.png|Trading card of Galuf as a Black Mage. Galuf3 TCG.png|Trading card of Galuf from Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Galuf4 TCG.png|Trading card of Galuf from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. ''Triple Triad Galuf appears on Triple Triad cards in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 089a Galuf.png|Galuf. 089b Galuf.png|Galuf. 089c Galuf.png|Galuf. 095a Monk.png|Galuf as a Monk. 095b Monk.png|Galuf as a Monk. 095c Monk.png|Galuf as a Monk. 102a Galuf.png|Galuf. 102b Galuf.png|Galuf. 102c Galuf.png|Galuf. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy V Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade